


*Enraged and offended*

by Meiilan



Category: Call Me Emperor (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: Someone: “Nurhaci,the Emperor wants to speak with you”Nurhaci: “I can’t get up, Kangxi fell asleep on me”Someone: “Just push him off”Nurhaci: -enraged and offended-
Relationships: Nurhaci/Kangxi
Kudos: 1





	*Enraged and offended*

this little comic is basically inspired by a dumb inside joke between me and my friends on discord. I doubt anyone else will get it. But yeah, we all ship NurhaXi. ¯\\_ʘᗜʘ_/¯

And as a little Bonus: The first panel without speech bubbles


End file.
